Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a shield wire grounding device of electric equipment, and more particularly, to a shield wire grounding device of electric equipment, which is capable of not only improving workability, but also preventing a damage of a shield wire, when the shield wire for shielding electromagnetic waves is grounded to a housing of electric equipment.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the increase in use of various electronic devices, electronic and communication devices have been digitalized and miniaturized, thereby exhibiting poor resistance to external electromagnetic waves. Thus, in order to protect various electronic and communication devices from electromagnetic interference (EMI), to prevent a trouble of peripheral devices by electromagnetic waves generated from an electromagnetic wave source, and to reduce the harmfulness of electromagnetic waves, an electromagnetic wave shielding unit is installed inside or outside of electronic and communication devices or on a wire. For example, when the wire is installed in a vehicle, a ground wire needs to be connected to an electromagnetic wave shield wire through a terminal.
FIG. 1 illustrates a structure for grounding a shield wire to an electric equipment housing in electric equipment to which the shield wire is applied.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the shield wire grounding structure of electronic equipment according to the related art includes an electric equipment wire 10, a shield wire 12, a terminal 14 and a terminal connection terminal 15. The electric equipment wire 10 is connected to an external power supply to supply electricity to the electric equipment, and covered by a first sheath 11. The shield wire 12 is installed around the outer circumference of the first sheath 11 so as to shield electromagnetic waves, and covered by a second sheath 13. The terminal 14 is connected to an end of the shield wire 12. The terminal connection terminal 15 protrudes from the outside of an electric equipment housing 20.
The shield wire 12 includes a plurality of micro wires such as coils, which are twisted in a mesh shape, and covers the outer circumference of the first sheath 11 that covers the electric equipment wire 10.
The terminal 14 is made of a conductive material through which electricity can flow, formed in a rectangular shape, and presses an end of the shield wire 12 while being folded along the center thereof. The opposite end of the terminal 14 which presses and fixes the shield wire 12 is bended to form an insertion hole into which the terminal connection terminal 15 is inserted.
The terminal connection terminal 15 is formed on the outer circumference of the electric equipment housing 20, and has a protrusion shape which can be inserted into the insertion hole of the terminal 14.
The shield wire grounding structure of electric equipment according to the related art has the following problems: an operator must fix an end of the terminal 14 to an end of the shield wire 12 using a tool, the terminal 14 being separately installed to ground the shield wire 12 to the electric equipment housing 20, and then bend the other end of the terminal 14 to form the insertion hole into which the terminal connection terminal 15 is inserted. In other words, the shield wire grounding structure may complicate the work, and require a large amount of time.
Furthermore, since the shield wire 12 and the terminal 14 which are coupled to the terminal connection terminal 15 protruding from the outside of the electric equipment housing 20 are exposed to the outside, the shield wire 12 may be damaged by interference of external other parts or interference of other factors.